


The Letter

by love101



Category: Youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love101/pseuds/love101
Summary: There were just two girls texting and hanging out with each other Until one day they went to go see a famous youtuber named markiplier in Los Angeles and that's when a strange letter appeared in front of one of the girls and their adventure begins





	The Letter

It was another day being completely bored with nothing to do. I finished watching a youtube video on my computer and thought about going to bed when i decided to text a friend on hangouts. Her name was Emily and she’s nice. I never really saw her in person, just text her and chatted about the latest videos on youtube. We have been getting along for a while and she's the (only) girl i text with. All of my other friends are boys or just some classmates from school i don't recognize. I started to close all of my work tabs and started texting her.

 

"Hey, Emily :) " Jimena

 

"Hi Jimena, what's us?" Emily 

 

"Nothing, just playing video games, You?" Jimena

 

"Just finished uploading a video" Emily 

 

"Nice! Can't wait to watch it" Jimena

 

"Hey? Did you get the link i sent you?" Emily 

 

"Yep..."Jimea

 

"Anddddd...?" Emily 

 

"I can go" Jimena

 

"Cool! When did you get it anyway?" Emily 

 

"I got it on Saturday, sorry...."Jimena

 

"It's fine :)" Emily 

 

"It's getting late, I better go see you soon ;) "Jimena

 

"Ok, See you soon Bye! :)" Emily 

 

_Five weeks later_

 

I had packed my bags and rushed out the door, Unfortunately, i forgot to take some food on this trip so I just got some money instead. I wanted to know where Jimena was going to be when i meet her. I got to the airport and waited to pay for my airport tickets while i waited i made a video about how I'm going to meet mark and a new friend as well.

 

_Tree hours later_

 

I got off the plain and texted Jimena about where to go to find her.

 

"Emily!" Jimena

 

"Jimena!?" Emily 

 

"You made it!" She ran up to hug me and i almost fail backward. (She's so small) I thought while she was hugging me. She looks, like a little kid ( You know what ...I'll ask her how old she is later)" Emily 

 

"Hey, Do you want to go eat I'll pay of course" Jimena

 

"Really?" Xion

 

"Yep :) "Jimena

 

"Ok! Let's go eat!" Xion

 

After we ate and chatted for a little bit we went to our hotel and checked in, We actually got rooms across from each other so that made me happy, I'm also happy that we got a VIP to meet him, so I wished Emily a good night sleep and went right to sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had made this story for a very special person, Emily If your reading this i just want to say that thank you for making me smile every day and I'm glad we're friends :) I hope i can finish the story soon and finish my other story's as well, but If guys want me to make other story's comment below and I'll see what i can do. Bye! <3
> 
> P.s I'm sorry if i typed something wrong or it doesn't make any sense, I'm sorta new on creating stories and this website. But i promise I'll try my best to make them correctly and understandable.


End file.
